


[Aesthetic] Иллюстрации к макси «It's a sin»

by fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games), Frozen_Melon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Illustrations, M/M, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon
Summary: Пачка тмблр-коллажей в качестве иллюстраций кэтому макси.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), fandom Obey Me 2020 ББ-квест





	1. Гордыня

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's a Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883794) by [fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020), [Frozen_Melon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon), [Setsugekka2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsugekka2017/pseuds/Setsugekka2017). 
  * Inspired by [It's a Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766827) by [TheMirr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirr/pseuds/TheMirr). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация к [главе 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883794/chapters/62896576).
> 
> **Исходники:** [1](https://www.pexels.com/photo/green-and-blue-peacock-feather-674010/), [2](https://1freewallpapers.com/moon-clouds-night-sky-dark-overcast/ru), [3](https://www.goodfon.ru/wallpaper/feathers-black-dark-4k-ultra-hd-background-black-wallpaper-b.html), [4](https://ru.vectorhq.com/psd/blue-fire-psd-437788), [5](https://ru.freeimages.com/photo/lightning-storm-1615930), [6](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/business-strategy-concept-with-chess-figures-dark-wooden-surface_9384136.htm), [7](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/selective-focus-point-vintage-piano-keys_3503191.htm), [8](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/low-angle-shot-cathedral-ceiling-with-windows-black-white_7841683.htm)


	2. Алчность

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация к [главе 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883794/chapters/62896978).
> 
> **Исходники:** [1](https://freedesignfile.com/344048-wild-birds-hd-picture-06/young-magpie-in-the-autumn-overcast-day/), [2](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/top-view-glitter-with-slate-background_7545492.htm), [3](https://www.freepik.com/premium-photo/blue-gold-marbling-golden-marble-liquid-texture_5468101.htm), [4](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/sweet-colorful-easter-eggs-background-national-holiday-celebration-concepts_4351751.htm), [5](https://shotstash.com/photo/gold-coins-money/), [6](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/pocket-watch-box-with-sequins_3440199.htm), [7](https://www.freepik.com/premium-photo/jewelry-bijouterie_6583481.htm), [8](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/gold-concrete_4101020.htm)


	3. Зависть

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация к [главе 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883794/chapters/62897038).
> 
> **Исходники:** [1](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/coral-reef-area_1328653.htm), [2](https://animals.apptractor.ru/tajpan-makkoya-zmeya-s-samym-toksichnym-yadom-na-planete/), [3](https://jessicabrewerphotography.wordpress.com/2014/09/10/double-dare/), [4](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/halfmoon-betta-fish_4107973.htm), [5](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/beautiful-shot-large-orange-jellyfish-floating-depths-dark-ocean_7747857.htm), [6](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/close-up-stone-background-with-blurred-sky-horizon_8566872.htm), [7](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/dry-leaves-growing-twig-with-blurred-background_8857822.htm), [8](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/seashells-sand_6874182.htm)


	4. Похоть, акт первый

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация к [главе 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883794/chapters/62897110).
> 
> **Исходники:** [1](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/red-grunge-computer-generatedabstract-background_1028326.htm), [2](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/inside-cathedral_1484747.htm), [3](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/golden-chandelier-hangs-from-ceiling-church_3712855.htm), [4](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/ancient-stone-arch_998668.htm), [5](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/close-up-water-droplets-pink-feather_4496941.htm), [6](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/cloudscape-background_1180765.htm), [7](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/pink-fabric-close-up-wallpaper_6210524.htm), [8](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/abstract-colorful-painting-background-closeup_5682352.htm)


	5. Чревоугодие | Лень

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация к [главе 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883794/chapters/62897203).
> 
> **Исходники:** [1](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/fallen-leaves-canvas_2611175.htm), [2](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/yellow-purple-flowers-spring-season_3948416.htm), [3](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/top-view-marmalade-form-raspberries-blackberries-with-waffle-cones-purple-background_9303478.htm), [4](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/beautiful-shot-purple-sky-with-clouds-sea-sunset_7814495.htm), [5](https://www.freevector.com/purple-radiant-background), [6](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/fresh-cherries-black-plate-dark-table-top-view_8488910.htm), [7](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/barbecue-grill-close-up-professionally-cooking-food-open-fire-cast-iron-grate_1610877.htm), [8](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/carousel-carnival_1028312.htm)


	6. Похоть, акт второй

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация к [главе 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883794/chapters/62897242).
> 
> **Исходники:** [1](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/natural-pearls-closeup_3077301.htm), [2](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/vintage-still-life-with-roses-ballet-shoes_8364560.htm), [3](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/wooden-shelf-filled-with-vintage-ceramic-vase_8943560.htm), [4](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/silk-fabric-pink-material-home-decoration_7746996.htm), [5](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/border-beautiful-fresh-sweet-pink-rose-isolated-beige-background_4222639.htm), [6](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/desert-landscape_4245224.htm), [7](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/carpets-market-marrakech_4245386.htm), [8](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/row-many-colorful-delicious-macaroons-pink-background_3652508.htm)


	7. Похоть, финальный акт

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация к [главе 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883794/chapters/62897338).
> 
> **Исходники:** [1](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/heart-shaped-valentines-sweets_6266221.htm), [2](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/legs-up-air_3741900.htm), [3](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/closeup-shot-beautiful-pink-petaled-flowers_7903786.htm), [4](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/beauty-spa-feminine-concept-different-make-up-beauty-care-essentials-cosmetics-flat-lay-pink-background-top-view_1349413.htm), [5](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/pink-make-up-powder-with-space-top_1324711.htm), [6](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/mixed-berries-with-yogurt-smoothies_1245860.htm), [7](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/colorful-pebbles-stones_991734.htm), [8](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/pink-feather-ribbon-with-golden-sequins_6447043.htm)


	8. Гнев

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация к [главе 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883794/chapters/62897410).
> 
> **Исходники:** [1](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/black-kitten-white-surface_9036494.htm), [2](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/book-library-with-open-textbook_3737792.htm), [3](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/bible-wood_5508012.htm), [4](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/agave-parryi-closeup_1182726.htm), [5](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/ivy-branches-stony-surface_2436908.htm), [6](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/closeup-green-stones_7923293.htm), [7](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/wooden-surface-with-bow-ties-father-s-day_1093835.htm), [8](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/books-library_9282745.htm)


End file.
